


If I close my eyes will the mess disappear?

by Mariana_Monteverde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hufflepuff, My First Smut, POV Ernie Macmillan, POV Hannah Abbott, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Shameless Smut, so am I, they're learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: The 8th Years had a Halloween Party.Hannah was cleaning the mess when Ernie came back to the Room of Requirement.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Ernie Macmillan
Kudos: 5





	If I close my eyes will the mess disappear?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say...  
> I wrote this in August/September when a plunnie appeared and editing it was hard.  
> My very first real Smut, so forgive any mistakes!
> 
> Comments and Constructive Criticism will be so appreciated! As well as all the kudos <3

Halloween Party, the party had been a success. Everyone had loved the decorations, the snacks, and the drinks. The wireless had been playing, but there were so many conversations going on that Hannah was not sure what songs or artists had been playing. 

Pair by pair, or group by group, all the students had left, until it was just Hannah in the room. _Magic Works_ by the Weird Sisters was blasting through the room until Hannah turned the sound down, and let herself fall on an armchair, discarded her heels, and took a moment to relax, her eyes closed.

After a few seconds, she looked around and sighed. There was so much to clean and none of the other members of the Party Committee was around. “Well, better get started,” she said as she got up and waved her wand around, vanishing the beverage spills first. 

“By Helga, Hannah, what are you doing?” A voice sounded from the door.

She turned around and found Ernie in his Skele-Gro vial costume at the door of the Room of Requirement.

“What does it look like, Ernie?”

“It seems like you are cleaning, Hannah Banana!” he said as he walked to the snacks table and placed a Bertie Bott on his mouth. 

“I’m cleaning because someone has to! This room seems like a wreckage” she explained, opening her arms.

“Let it for the elves and come back to the dorm, Hannah!”

“Oh, of course, and once Hermione Granger finds out and I’m cursed with some boils? What will the elves do for me then?” she asked.

“She would not!” 

“Oh, she definitely would, Ernie! I’m not taking the chance” she said, vanishing some plastic cups.

"Do you want some company?" 

"Are you going to help clean?" 

He chuckled "Cleaning up duty is one of the reasons I never joined the party Committees even when we were in Hufflepuff."

"We are still Hufflepuff, Ernie." 

"Yes, but now we are not in the old common room." he walked until he was standing behind her. He placed one hand on her hip. "Those are some very short healer’s robed…" 

"It's a Halloween costume." 

"A very short Halloween costume." 

"Go away, Ernie, you're drunk and you're not helping" Hannah, complained, trying to push him away, but even to her, the gesture seemed week. She could not deny she enjoyed his touch.

"I'm not drunk. I've only had a couple of butterbeers. I’m not a third-year anymore to get drunk because of that." The wizard chuckled.

"Whatever, Ern. You're not helping, and I need to clean." 

"Close your eyes, Hannah" he whispered, his voice hoarse. And it made a chill move through Hannah’s spine. She could feel Ernie's costume against her back. The ribs of the Skele-Gro were soft, but there was something harder as well. 

She gulped "why? If I close my eyes will the mess disappear?" 

He kissed her neck "I'm afraid not… But if you're a good girl and keep your eyes closed, it will be even better than the mess disappearing." 

"I don't know how-" but the rest of her answers were cut by his hand slipping a little down her leg, his thumb stroking her skin. 

"What kind of magic is this?" he asked, pinching the glitter sheer tights she was wearing. 

Hannah chuckled "they're a muggle invention" she explained, her eyes still closed. 

"They're not like stockings, they do not stop on your mid-thigh." 

"You seem to know quite a bit about woman garments, Ernie" she smirked, "and no, they go until my waist."

"So, they cover your crotch…" he whispered.

"They cover my crotch.”

"That's a shame" he whispered and kissed her neck. 

She leaned into him, placing her left hand over his on her thigh. "Ernie, I think-" 

"Are your eyes closed?" he asked, and Hannah nodded. "How much do you love these stockings?" 

"Sheer tights" she corrected "they're new…" 

"That's not what I asked, " he whispered, moving his left hand to play with her hair. 

"Do you like them on my legs, Ernie?" she asked instead of answering him. 

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Your legs look incredible, they're so shiny, I thought it was a beauty charm." he murmured "not that they do not look incredible without the stockings." 

"Sheer tights" she corrected again.

"That's a mouthful," The Hufflepuff boy said and bit on her neck, on that sweet point, right under her jaw, so close to her ear. 

"Helga's Lap! " she cursed, and let her hands fall on the table, holding tight. 

"I love when you curse, Hannah Banana" he teased "you are always so polite”, and he sucked on the same spot. Hannah gripped the table even harder, feeling how it was still sticky under her skin. Vanishing spells were great, but they were not perfect. "Shall I stop?"

Hannah shook her head "no, keep going!" she pleaded and turned to look at him over her shoulder. He had vanished the skull makeup that he had worn during the party. And now she could see his face. 

His handsome face. The face that had always been rounder during their first years, was now more defined. A sharp jaw that was softened by the smooth cheekbone. His blond hair had been cut, and the slim fringe did not cover the green eyes, decorated with some brown freckles, as it had once in time.

"Have I told you to open your eyes, Hannah?" she shook her head, closing them. "Grasp the table if you must but do not open your eyes" he explained kissing her neck. “How mad would you be if suddenly I was to rip your shiny stockings?” Ernie words were harsh on her ear, but his fingertips were so soft as his hand kept stroking her outer thigh.

She pouted “You would need to make the moment very worthy for me not to get mad.”

“Will you tell me to stop? If I cross one of your boundaries?” he asked, drawing her close to his chest.

“I don’t think you will, but of course, I will tell you to stop if I’m uncomfortable” she assured him.

“I could not keep my eyes from you all night. Those sexy legs kept tempting me,” he explained as he rubbed her body, from her thighs to the side of her breasts. “And these… these tantalized me all night, I could only imagine what would happen if that little zipper was suddenly pulled down”

Hannah chuckled “I have bad news, Ernie, it’s not a zip, it’s only a drawing on the costume,” she said, picking one of his hands and bringing it to her neck, and then pulled it down through her sternum, between the swell of her breasts. “Can you feel it?” 

“I can feel there’s nothing there” he teased “But, I think I much prefer to feel these” and with those words, he kneaded the voluptuous flesh. “Oh, Hannah, are you not wearing a bra, sweetheart?” He asked and Hannah whimpered once he held tighter. But it was not in pain, it was just the right amount of pressure. Hannah felt herself get wetter as his hands kept playing her like she was his cherished instrument. She moved her ass against his groin in response. “Juicy witch.”

“Why would a witch wear a bra when there are breast supporting charms?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Sweet Helga, Hannah.” he cursed taking a deep breath “Hannah you cannot just… fuck, woman, you are doing things to me I did not expect”

“Not even when you came back here?” she asked, her eyes still closed. She moaned again as his fingers were able to pinch her right nipple, focusing his attention there.

“Not even then, Hannah Banana” he assured her and sucked on her neck, marking it, marking her.

“Then what are you waiting for, Ernie? I thought you would move fast and hard.”

“You want fast and hard, Hannah?” he asked, slapping her ass keenly.

“If it was supposed to be soft and slow, I would not be holding into a table on Room of Requirement” she yelped as his hand landed on her ass again.

Ernie groaned, right by her ear, and only at the second attempt, he was able to rip the sheer thigh a little and slip a finger through the glittery material. Then he stretched the little hole he had created, adding his other thumb. Pulling his arms apart, he ripped the hosiery around the crotch.

Hannah was sure that he had been so focused on ripping the material that he had not noticed her lack of panties. When he slipped a finger and touched her soft lips. “Fuck, Hannah” he whispered letting his forehead fall on her back. Hannah sighed, _was that so disconcerting?_ She could not understand.

Hannah rolled her eyes. _It was enough_. “Ernie, enough!” she announced, squirming, and pushing him away, moving to the other side of the table. “Go away. I don’t know what you were expecting, but I’m annoyed by your reactions… We have been friends for 8 years, Ernie.” she complained, not understanding why he was so surprised.

“Hannah…” he whispered, taking a step in her direction. 

“No!” she yelled. “No, Ernie, go away! You only wanted this” she said, mentioning herself “because you thought I was a goody-two-shoes, and you could pop the cherry!” she said, vanishing some more empty plates, a grim on her face. “Fuck you, Ernest Macmillan! I gave you an opportunity, but you were too shocked by lack of undergarments… so, go away!”

Hannah kept cleaning, vanishing the garbage, cleaning the bowls and jars that were not plastic, making a pile of clothes and accessories that were left behind by their classmates. She could sense Ernie still inside the room, so she took it upon herself to ignore him, and instead take her frustrations into scrubbing the dirty sticky table, trying to dissolve the sticky feeling the charms were leaving behind. Hannah was so focused on that, that she did not notice the young man crawling under the table until he started to kiss the bridge of her left foot and the inside of her left ankle, and as he was about to raise his lips a little higher, Hannah kicked him, placing her barefoot on his shoulder and pushing him back.

“Go away, Ernie, I’m sure there’s some girl in the common room who is willing enough to comfort you like that,” she said, “And that might be wearing a bra and panties.”

Ernie did not give up, he kissed her right foot, ankle and raised through her calf until behind her knee. Hannah kept scrubbing the table, deciding to ignore him, and maybe he would get bored. But then he kept going, first kissing the outside of her right thigh until her hip, under the little skirt of her costume, and then going back to the other leg, starting down again. Hannah whimpered. 

“What was that, Hannah banana?” he asked, and she was almost certain he was smirking. “I thought you wanted me to go away and leave you alone?”

“You’re teasing, Ernie.”

“No, no, I’m kissing, all your beautiful skin, still covered in that glitter pantyhose.” he explained “are you enjoying this, Hannah Banana? Me on my knees for you?”

“I’m enjoying it enough, I would enjoy it more if you stopped with that stupid nickname.”

“It’s your nickname, Hannah” he laughed, the sound muffled by his lips on her skin.

“It’s what my father called me when I was a child, not when I’m an adult. And you’re not my father to call me that.”

“No, I’m not your father, but if you want you can call me your daddy instead,” he winked. 

But before Hannah could reply, his lips had renounced to her left inner thigh and found her clit, like he had been there dozens of times before like this was not the first time, but it was. Ernie just wrapped his lips around the little bean of pleasure, and sucked gently, making slurping noises, the tension was so weak. _She needed more. She wanted more._

He pulled back, to kiss her inner thighs again, and look up at her, placing his chin by her Mound of Venus. Their eyes meet, his green and her brown ones. They stayed a few minutes in silence, Ernie’s thumbs kept stroking her hips. “I’m sorry, Han-”

She interrupted him, gripping his hair tightly and arching his neck, probably uncomfortably, but she did not care at that moment. He had teased her for some very long minutes, and now she was getting to her breaking point. “Ernie, you can use that delightful mouth for words later, much later, now go back to work!”

“Your commands are my orders!” he said, getting more comfortable on his knees, each of his hands wrapped around her legs, pulling them a little more apart so he could settle there and keep her still at the same time. 

Ernie took his time, nudging his nose against her thighs, raising to her outer lips, and then finally, letting his tongue out to take a long lick, starting on her clit, and all the way through her slit, where he added a little pressure. He heard her moaning “Did you like that?”

“Do that again, Ernie, please” And she moved her hips, up and down, trying to mimic the gesture against his mouth. 

Ernie held her down. “Just you wait... Close your eyes and hold tight. I will make you feel good!” he whispered, “I promise!” 

*****

And so, he repeated the gesture until she was buckling over him, and she was making just those sounds. If he was not hard before, which he had been (thank Helga for the costume that hid his erection, or he had been sure Hannah would have expelled him from the Room of Requirement), he was now, those sounds coming from her mouth, just because of what he was doing, it was driving him mad.

“Ernie, do something! I’m really close!” She demanded, dropping her hands to his hair, and forcing his face closer to her vulva. The trimmed curly blonde hair tickling his face.

And so, he did, he slipped his tongue through her opening and raised his left hand, thumb stroking her clit, on hard strokes, round, and round, a little more pressure, a little less pressure. Hannah shrieked until she collapsed, her legs failing her.

Ernie pulled his face away to be able to catch her instead of being crushed under her, but he kept his thumb, lightly stroking her inner lips. She whimpered as she came down from her rush, her forehead leaning against the table. The Hufflepuff man held his companion tight. “Was it that bad, Hannie?” he asked a little worried when seconds passed through and she was mewling. “I’m s-”

“No, no. It was great. It was the best I had in some time.” she confessed, looking down at him and giving him a sly smile. 

“Glad to know that… I have been wanting to do that for a long time” he recognized out loud, but before he could disclose more, Hannah was bringing her lips against his, hard, licking her own moisture from him, pushing him into the ground and holding him with all her strength.

He moved his hands from her thighs to her ass and squeezed tight, making her groan against his lips. “Ernie… I want more” she said rubbing herself against his crotch, but she could only feel the projections of the bones of his costume, he was silently cursing the Skele-Gro costume now. He wanted to feel her. “Will you give me more?”

Ernie nodded, raising his right hand from her ass to fist most of her blonde hair, pulling his arm away and watching her bend her neck and look up at him. The young man was about to raid her neck when she spoke. “By Helga’s sake, I almost forgot the ceiling decorations!”

“Fuck, Hannah, we were going so well,” he said, letting his head fall on the floor.

“Sorry, sorry!” she said, kissing him again, “Now explain to me how to get your pants off!” 

“Are you that eager to have my banana, Hannah Banana?” he asked with a wink.

“Don’t make me say it!”

“Oh, no, no, Hannie… you need to tell me what you want, sweetheart… otherwise I might just stay here watching you!” he said putting his arms behind his head and watching her.

Hannah stayed still, straddling his lap for a moment longer. Ernie knew her well, he knew by the way that she was blinking that she was trying to solve a dilemma. She raised one of her hands and brought it to his throat, her thumb stroking his Adam’s apple. 

“I want you to fill me up… I want to feel my pussy walls stretched by your cock” she said much louder than Ernie ever thought she would. He swallowed, looking at her, raising his hand to stroke hers around his neck. She leaned in, much closer and licked his earlobe. _Merlin, what was that girl doing?_ “daddy…” she whispered.

That word did something to Ernie that he was not expecting. His cock twitched, and his Skele-Gro suit seemed like a punishment cage. When he had told her that she could call him daddy, he was teasing her because of the nickname, it was not supposed to be kinky, but right now, he just wanted to hear her call it again.

“Did you like that?” she asked, stroking his neck with her thumb.

He gulped and nodded, he could not lie to her like that, not when she was straddling him, and her fingers could feel every movement of his throat. They were friends for so long, she would know if he was lying.

“Good” she whispered, and then found his eyes again. “So, tell me, daddy, how can I take your pants off?”

He smirked, “You can’t love… this costume is all one suit… you want the pants off, you get a shirt off as well, Hannah Banana.”

“I don’t see anything bad about that, daddy.” she batted her eyelashes innocently.

“Bloody Merlin, Hannah. You can’t say those things to me!”

“Why?”

“Because now I want to ravage you until your begging daddy to stop, to let you rest!” He admitted one of his hands raised to touch her cheek.

*****

Hannah grinned and pecked his lips, getting up on a jump. She sat on top of the table, her legs dangling and looked at him, laying on the floor. “What are you waiting for?” she asked.

Ernest got to his feet slowly, too slowly for Hannah sake. He crossed his arms, holding one hand out for her “Does Hannie want to help daddy?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She ran to her feet and kissed him like she had just not kissed him a few seconds before. Hannah grinned at him and held into his upper arms. She did not think she would enjoy calling him that, but she did. Whether it was because of his reaction, or something else, she was not sure. “How can I help, daddy?”

“There’s a zip somewhere in the back,” he said, turning around. 

Hannah rolled her eyes, she thought about vanishing the suit, but then, how would he come back to the common room? She would not put him through that shame. She could only imagine him caught by Filch. Hannah shook herself away from her thoughts, and raised a hand to the zipper, pulling it down. The suit fell into the floor, and he stood there in boxers with more bones drawing into it. 

“You dressed as a skeleton from head to toe, did you not?” she asked.

“I even have socks!” he winked. “Want to see them?”

“No, I don’t want to see your skeleton socks,” she said, letting a manicured hand move from his chest to his belly until she found what she was looking for, aching for. And there it was, his shaft, enclosed inside the thin material of his boxers. “I… before I could not feel it, so I didn’t know if you were aroused…” The Hufflepuff confessed.

“Fuck, Hannah, how could someone not get aroused with you!” he said, pulling her for a kiss, one hand cradling her cheek, the other on her bum, holding her close.

She grinned, practically climbing into him, wrapping her legs around his waist, feeling his erection against her wet pussy. She moaned, biting into his lower lip. Ernie rocked his hips a few times, his moans mingling with hers. “Hannah… I need… Fuck!” he said, pulling back.

“Take me, Ernie, please… I want this… I want to feel you!” Hannah slid her hand to stroke his penis again, slow but firmly, her thumb giving all the attention to the warm wet head, but her eyes were focused on his, observing his reaction, how they blinked. “Please, daddy!” she pouted.

Ernie put her down “face the table, Hannie!”

“But… I want to see you as well.” 

“No. Not this time” He turned her around and pushed her down onto the table. “Open your legs for me, Hannie... let me find my place… You want to be a good girl for daddy, don’t you?” he asked seductively, positioning himself behind her, and grinding his covered erection against her. “You want daddy to make you feel good…”

“I want daddy to make me feel good” she repeated and let her face fall on the table, raising her ass up a little, and rocking against him. 

Ernie placed one hand on the small of her back, holding her down, and she keened in protest. “Now, now, Hannie, you must be good if you want to feel good” he whispered and very slowly raised the short skirt of her costume, so she was standing there, on her ripped sheer tights. 

Hannah bit down on her lip, to control the sounds that carried on leaving her mouth. Oh, yes, because after bringing her to orgasm through his mouth, now Ernie had decided that instead of giving her his cock, that she was aching for, he would first tease her with his fingers. Long fingers, opening her up _. It felt so good._

With her eyes closed, she could feel everything more intensely. How the room still smelled like pumpkin, cinnamon, and liquorice, but she could feel his cologne, sandalwood, freesia, and lemon.

“Ernie… you don’t need to” she moaned once he sank a finger inside her core, curling it to touch a delicious point. “By Helga’s Bosom,” she moaned, closing her eyes, and holding tighter into the table. “I’m ready, can’t you feel how ready I am for you?” she cried, rocking against him.

“Oh, I can feel it. You’re dripping, Hannie,” he whispered as he filled her with another finger, his thumb stroking her clit, once, twice, thrice. And then he pulled away. Hannah cried out, showing her disapproval. 

“Then do something about it!” she challenged, before looking over her shoulder to find his eyes “Please, daddy!” she pouted.

“Tell me what you want, Hannah Banana, I want to hear you say it!” 

“I want to see your dick, and have it fill me up!” she said, more eagerly than sensual. 

He chuckled “You will, but first let me take care of you… again” bending down over her to kiss her cheek, and then her neck, and her shoulder blades.

Hannah squirmed under him, doing her best to rub her ass cheeks against his crotch. 

"you're being bad, Hannie" he teased, pulling away before kissing her buttocks and then biting down hard, ripping her hosiery a little more. That made her cry out, more in surprise than in pain. Although she was sure in a few hours it would hurt. "and bad girls get punished."

"I'm getting tired of this game, daddy, " she sighed, pouting. Her red lipstick was still shiny on her lips because of the charm that she had applied before the party. And she could still feel the strawberry flavour of it, but there was something metallic as well. Hannah brought a finger to her lips a saw a drop of blood where she had bit a little too hard.

"Are you?" he asked "I'm sorry, Hannie. I will make you feel good, I promised" but he was smirking, she could not see him, facing the other way, but she was friends with him for so long, she could see it on her head. He kicked her legs further apart and just a few seconds later he was whispering something, a contraceptive charm she picked up.

Hannah’s breath caught on her throat when he finally pushed inside of her, filling her to the brim, his bollocks hitting her clit with the strength of that first thrust, making her moan. “Are you okay?” he asked.

She nodded, a smile playing on her lips as one of his hands rose to cover hers. He squeezed gently, his hips not moving, waiting for her to adjust. Ernie twined their fingers, leaving little kisses all over her back, still covered by her healer costume. She was starting to regret it because she really wished she could feel his lips on her skin. Everything seemed too real and not real enough at the same time.

“Ernie?” she asked, barely above a whisper, but the urgency was present on her voice. She turned her face, doing her best to look at him.

“Shall I stop? Shall I pull away?” he asked, planting one kiss on the corner of her mouth. “I’m sor-”

“No,” she said too quickly “Don’t you dare! I’ll never speak or look at you again, Ernest Irving Macmillan!” Hannah’s brown eyes were ablaze, something was burning inside of her, burning so nice. “Now start moving, Ernie! Now!” And she rocked her hips, elating a groan from his mouth.

Ernie gripped his other hand around her blonde hair, pulling it towards him. And making her neck arch wonderfully. And then, then he was fucking her full force. She was so slick that there was no resistance to his dick, in and out, with such a pace and strength that Hannah was sure she would be sore for days, but it felt so good, the way his hips hit her bum and his balls hit her clit, and the way his dick plug inside of her. Like it was always meant to fit there.

Hannah had no words, her eyes were closed, and the mess inside the Room of Requirement had disappeared. All that mattered, at that moment, was her, the man behind her and the table under her that was truly supporting them, otherwise, they would be on the floor.

The witch was not sure how long it had been, she had been lost in her pleasure rising up, the table was rocking under her, in sync with their moans. “Ernie, yes…” she whined “Right there… keep hitting there… I’m right on edge.” she confessed, “Are you close?”

“By Helga sake, I can’t hold much longer!” he said letting go of her hip to bring it to her clit, stroking gently, once, twice, thrice. Hannah could feel her walls contracting whenever his fingertips touched her, and how his breath became more urgent, and his hold on her more possessive. He was close. “Fuck, Hannah, I’m coming” he announced, as his cum started to fill her up. 

When Ernie pinched the little enclosed bud, on the apex of her pussy lips, it brought Hannah over the edge as well. She screamed in pleasure, and somewhere along the way she was sure she had called his name, before falling limp on top of the table. 

Hannah was not certain when it had happened, but Ernie had carried or levitated her to one of the couches and was bringing a goblet of something to her lips. “Just some juice, Hannie… you seem like you need it,” he said, his other hand was on her thigh, just stroking the skin with his thumb. _And it felt so good. He was still there_.

Hannah nodded, gulping down the pumpkin juice. A slight blush on her cheeks. She had just had amazing sex with this man after he had given her an orgasm out of that world just using his mouth on her, and now she was embarrassed because he was taking care of her. _What was wrong with her_. “Did you hear what I said, Hannah Banana?” he asked, the hand that was no longer holding the cup, had moved to her cheek. She shook her head, she had not even noticed he was talking to her. “I said I was sorry. You were my best friend for so long. I don’t want to ruin -”

“Did I do good, daddy?” she interrupted, looking into his green eyes.

Ernie was shocked for a moment. She could see it on his face and his hands froze. Hannah sipped her juice innocently. He stuttered while saying her name and she chuckled, kissing his cheek. She was truly needing the pumpkin juice, maybe he should have got some for himself. “You… You’re not mad… or disgusted?” 

“Are you?”

“What? No, of course not!” he assured, one arm wrapping itself around her waist to pull her into his chest. He kissed her neck. “Never… I was not expecting it, but I enjoyed it very much. Did you?”

Hannah nodded “It felt…right… I don’t know if right is the right word, but it just felt like it meant to be said like that.”

Ernie nodded, sucking on the spot right behind her ear. “My Hannah Banana” he teased, and Hannah rolled her eyes. “You really don’t like it…”

“It does not make me wet when you call me that, just annoyed.”

“My Hannie, my little girl” he whispered instead, and Hannah smiled. “You like that?” 

Hannah was about to answer when someone coughed. They both turned to see Justin Finch-Fletchley, eating some jelly slugs by the door, ankles crossed, a smug grin on his face.

“By Helga’s sake, dude, how long have you been there?” Ernie asked.

Justin shrugged and ate one more slug “Thank Helga you two have stopped pinning after each other in secret… I thought last year while I was in the run you two would have shagged up, finding comfort in each other, or something like that.” 

Hannah bit her lower lip and just hid her face with her hands, grieving the day she told Justin she had a crush on Ernie.

“Justin!” Ernest shouted. “Would you please leave, I think you have said enough already.”

“Oh, and I have seen enough, that white ass of yours as soon as I walked in, what’s too much” he chuckled, oblivious a little more than tipsy. “Don’t worry, Hannah, Ernie was very smart, and I could see nothing of yours, he covered your modesty!” he assured, eating one more jelly slug.

Ernie’s hold on Hannah tightened “Awesome, Justin. Now would you please give us some privacy?”

"Privacy? You want privacy?" Justin chuckled "your little perverts. Asking for privacy is when we're in our dorms and someone walks in. This is the fucking room party. " He said, spinning around and picking up an almost empty bottle of AirRum. “But sure! Bye!” he said, leaving the room.

Hannah closed her eyes, rubbing her temples, this was not how she had thought her night would end. Ernie cursed before kissing the top of her head. “Maybe I should get dressed… before someone else decides to come for a snack.”

Only then she noticed she was nestled between his naked thighs in one of the couches. Hannah nodded, summoning his boxers and the rest of his costume from where he had discarded it. “I have more mess to clean… I will let the drinks and all the goodies in one of the tables,” she said, deciding to ignore the elephant in the room, the fact that Ernie liked her as well, and went back to tidying the room.

Ernest dressed quickly and came to where she was standing, kissing her cheek, and tasting the salty tears. “Why are you crying, Hannie?”

“Nothing… I’m good… it must be the dust!”

He just wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on her shoulder. “You can tell me… was it because Justin was watching us? I will hex him into a slug!”

She shook her head. “He just made me realize something.”

“Want to share it with me?” 

Hannah shrugged “You don’t want to know.”

“I do, Hannie, I do. Please tell me!” 

“It’s silly! You will despise me…”

“I don’t think I could despise you even if I wanted to,” Ernie whispered, turning her around, so they were facing each other. 

Hannah took a deep breath and kissed him. If that had been the first and the last time, she wanted to kiss him again. The boy smiled against her lips, wrapping his arms tightly around her. “I want to do this again… I want you to make me feel good again and I want to make you feel good… and I want to call you daddy while we’re in the moment because I know you will take care of me, before, during and after,” she said when she pulled away, averting his green eyes, preparing herself for when he would pull away, and say it had been fun, but he had satisfied his desire, and he did not want more. “And I’m not ashamed of that!”

“Good.”

“What?” she asked, looking at him.

“I said good, Hannie! Let’s do this!” Ernie kissed her again, harder this time, his hands raising to play with her hair.

“Really?” 

He nodded. “I think a date in Hogsmeade is long overdue, don’t you think, baby girl?”

Hannah was over the moon, she jumped into his arms, kissing him again. “Yes, yes, tomorrow?”

Ernie chuckled against her lips “of course, anything for you, Hannie! Oh, and maybe I can buy you some new stockings to replace the ones I’ve ruined…”

Hannah did not correct him at that time. She just smiled against his lips. He could ruin as many of her hosiery as he wanted.


End file.
